Filming the heart
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: The cast of the Twilight saga has been asked to come back and film another movie. Elizabeth Reaser is excited to go an do the filming until her boyfriend breaks up with her. Who will be Elizabeth's Carlisle to her Esme? Lizter fanfic Elizabeth Reaser's POV
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up in my house with my dog Luther asleep on my chest. I smiled and picked him up gently and set him down on the bed. He whined and jumped off the bed following me to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed before walking into the living room.

"Morning Liz," my boyfriend Gavin called from the couch. "Morning," I called back walking into the kitchen with Luther at my ankles. I poured myself a glass of water as my phone rang. I took it out and read the caller Id, my agent.

"Hello," I said. "Elizabeth, Summit called me they want you to come back and film another movie," she told me. "What? For Twilight?" I asked. "Yes, they've given me the script, it's a prequel to Twilight based on your character and Peter's character," she replied. Another Twilight movie with all of the cast! "What did you tell them?" I asked. "I told them I'd ask you, so what do you say?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'll do it! When do I start?" I asked. "They want you there for fittings in a month," she replied. "Perfect, I'll come by later to pick up the script," I told her. "Okay, see you later then," she said. "Bye," I replied and hung up.

I walked into the living room with a massive smile planted on my face. I get to see everyone again! Nikki and Peter! "Who was that?" Gavin asked smiling at the look on my face. "My agent, I'm doing another Twilight movie," I told him excited. "That's great Liz," he told me. "I leave in a month," I told him smiling. I can't wait for this, it's going to be so much fun seeing everyone again!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

All of my bags are packed and in the car and I was about to say goodbye to Gavin. I walked to the front door where he was standing. "Liz, there's something I have to say," he told me as I bent down to pick up Luther.

"What?" I asked. "Liz, I don't want to hurt you, but I think it's for the best if I move out and we start seeing other people," he told me.

"What?" I asked shocked. "I've been thinking Liz, I just don't think this is working out," he replied. "You're breaking up with me?" I asked.

"Yes Liz, I love you, I always will but I think this is for the best. You can keep everything, I don't want to take anything, I just want you to be happy Liz and I'm not the man who's going to make you happy."

"You do make me happy," I told him a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm not the one Liz, don't be sad. Have fun shooting, you'll be with your friends again. Goodbye Liz," he said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, still in shock and trying not to break down in tears.

I pulled away from him realising that I was almost crushing Luther and walked to my car. I got in without looking back at Gavin. I can't believe he broke up with me. I thought that we were doing really well together. Tears rolled down my cheek as I drove to my hotel closer to the set.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

I opened the door to my hotel and walked in. I brought my bags into the living room and put my bag down on the chair. I sat down on the lounge and tried to process what had happened. I can't believe he just dumped me like that, I thought that we were doing well together. Another tear rolled down my cheek, I haven't really stopped crying since he broke up with me.

I just sat there and cried for a while. Finally I knew I had to get up and got to the set. I washed my face and put a slight amount of natural make up on in an attempt to hide my red eyes. I grabbed my handbag and locked the door on my way out.

When I got to the set the security guard let me in gave me directions. I walked into a huge room where Nikki, Kellan, Jackson and Ashley were sitting. And someone else. Peter. "Is Elizabeth coming?" Nikki asked. "Yes she is," I said. "Liz!" she said excitedly getting up and throwing her arms around me. "Hey," I said hugging her back.

Everyone took their turns hugging me, all except Peter. He was standing watching me. I looked at him and that was all it took before he threw his arms around me. Instantly the feelings from the other movies came back.

This is why Gavin broke up with me. He knew this would happen, he knows how much I love Peter. As soon as his arms wrapped around me my arms wrapped around his neck. "I've missed you Liz," he whispered. "I've missed you too Peter, so much," I whispered back. He pulled away and smiled.

Then Rob walked in holding a tray of coffees. "Liz," he said as he walked in and Nikki and Ashley got up and took their coffees. "I ordered yours, I hope I got it right," Peter said. Rob passed me a coffee and gave me a hug, "It's nice to see you again." "It's nice to see you too," I said as he pulled away and sat with the others leaving Peter and I with our own couch. I sipped my coffee and smiled at Peter, "You got it right. He smiled, "Good. Have you had a chance to look at script yet?" he asked. "No not yet, I've been busy," I replied.

Ooo half a chapter upload thee rest tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the other half of the last chapter

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

"That's not like you Liz, you're usually the most organised of all of us," Peter said. "I've had a lot on my mind," I told him trying to hide the fact that I was upset. "Liz I know you better than that, what's wrong?" he asked me. I sighed, "Gavin broke up with me," I told him, and instantly I felt tears flood into my eyes, but I swallowed against them.

"When? I thought you two…" he trailed off. "I know, so did I, he broke up with me this morning," I told him. "Right before you left?" Peter asked, I could hear anger in his voice. "Let's not talk about it, I don't want to mess up my make up," I joked.

He chuckled, "There's the Liz I know." I smiled, I shouldn't feel this way. At least he's not married anymore…. But he has a girlfriend. "How's Jamie?" I asked. "Uh great," Peter said then looked away. "What?" I asked. "Liz, we just got engaged."

It actually made me feel physical pain. Every time I see him I fall for him all over again and every time he manages to break my heart. "Oh, congratulations," I said. Peter winced, "Sorry, I shouldn't have told you after what you said." "No, it's fine, I'm happy for you," I said. I'm happy that he's happy. You are happy that he's happy. I forced and smile, "When's the big day?" "A week after we finish filming," he replied.

"That's close you must be excited," I said trying to sound enthusiastic. It's no use though, he can see right through me. "The script is really well written, I think it's the best one so far," he said. "They keep getting better and better," I replied.

"Sure you'd think that when you're the main character," Rob interjected. I'd completely forgotten about everyone else. "You know it's the best, you just won't admit it," Peter shot back. I laughed as they bickered backwards and forwards. It's just like old times.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry guys here's a long overdue update

Enjoy

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

My phone rang and I didn't even bother to check who it was. Gavin has left message after message, but I know I can't talk to him right now. He knew how much I love Peter, but he never thought about how much I love him. Or loved him. I sighed and picked the script up off the couch as the phone stopped ringing, but shortly after it started again. I reached for it, declined the call and turned it off. I don't want to think about him right now. I turned my attention back to the script. It started from when Esme was sixteen so I figure the movie will be following her not Carlisle. I got about halfway through the script, to the part where Carlisle proposes to Esme when there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door and Nikki walked in. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I thought about that, there wasn't much to tell. At my hesitation Nikki grabbed my arm and pulled me into the lounge room. We sat down on the couch and she looked at me expectantly. I sighed, "He told me that he would always love me but that we should start seeing other people." "What is that supposed to mean. If he loves you why did he break up with you?" she asked. "I don't know," I said quietly looking down, tears flooding into my eyes. I tried to blink them away but one tear escaped. I tried to wipe it away before Nikki saw it, but it was too late. "It's okay to be sad Liz, you loved him," she told me. I look away from her. She sighs, "Have you spoken to him since?" "He's called me but I won't answer," I replied. "Maybe you should listen to what he has to say. Maybe he realised leaving you was a mistake," Nikki suggested. "Right now I just don't want to think about him," I replied. Nikki nods, "Okay, whatever you need."


End file.
